User talk:Sannse
For future reference Images like "Meifon-Li-06.jpg" or any kind of visual showing any type of frontal nudity or breasts (regardless of any part of the body being obscured by an object or their arms) should not be uploaded to the in adherence to the general Wiki TOS (in which case, apologies about that slip-up) or would they be allowed with an adult content warning added to the site? I'm just asking because there are at least a few instances of partial nudity in Outlaw Star and Angel Links (both in its promotional artwork and the cartoon's themeselves) in reference to characters like Aisha Clan-Clan (who is naked at least twice in the series, once is specific to her ability to transform into a Feline Beast, the other is in a blatant fan service episode), Suzuka (her debut episode and the fan service episode) Melfina (who spends most of her time naked in a navigation tank, which is plot specific) and two other android characters in Angel Links who operate in a tank like Melfina in one episode, but are by no means quite as covered as she. Lily Ford (talk) 17:21, April 13, 2014 (UTC) : Hi Lilly. Looking again at the two images I deleted, I would say I was over-harsh in one case. I'll restore Meifon_Li-06.jpg - the one where her arms partly cover her breasts. : More on the rules about nudity are in our Community Guidelines. In general, if an image depicts someone as covered as they would be in a string bikini or the men's equivalent, then that's okay. If that cover is by arms, other body parts, other characters, objects - then that's okay too. In occasional cases, the relevant parts are covered, but the image is so obviously sexual that it doesn't pass on those grounds. And always, the context matters. An sexy, fan service scene is less likely to pass than a less sexualized navigation tank (I say that without having seen the tank though, I'm just guessing there :) :From what you say, I think it should be very possible for you to avoid showing too much, while still documenting the topic. :But if you see an image deleted and think I've made a mistake, or you think I'm being too harsh, please let me know. I'll always take a second look :) :I hope that helps -- sannse (help forum | blog) 21:14, April 14, 2014 (UTC) (p.s. have you looked at message walls, sooo much easier to follow with the new notifications!) Re: Future References I know its been a while since we last talked about this issue and particularly how the more fan service-y aspect of the series would be less likely to be permitted (and I can definitely work around that). In regards to Melfina, this is what I meant about her Navigation tank and her particular nudity, so I hope it's alright to at least link these for reference because I don't know how to show this without an alternate means of communication that's less public. Feel free to remove all links once you've seen them. *Example one (Melfina concept art) *Example two (full body shot of her in the tank) *Example three (Melfina in the tank #2) *Example four (Melfina inside the tank with Gene) *Example five (Melfina in the tank with Gene. She's trying to heal him from poison) *Example six (The two androids from Angel Links in the nav tank like Melfina) To my knowledge, based on the TOS/Guidelines, none of the images above are meant to be sexually explicit, arouse or excite, and when put into the context of the character's article, is meant to showcase how the character(s) functions alongside the Outlaw Star (ship) and the concept art, I'd believe is non-sexualized enough that it acts merely as a figure study instead of something meant to be explicit. Please let me know if you think these fall within COM guidelines as I do. Lily Ford (talk) 18:54, May 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Message Wall I have. There are other Wiki's I admin for that use message walls instead of Talk Pages. I like both, but I can recognize the speediness and perhaps, more convenient aspects of a Message Wall versus a Talk Page. Lily Ford (talk) 18:54, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Example one is maybe a touch too far, as she is showing her buttocks and possibly her genital region (excuse the bluntness!). Example six is okay because that area is smooth - we call it "doll nudity", with Barbie as the classic example. And all the others are figleafed, with the right places covered, so they are no problem at all :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 16:40, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the head's up. I appreciate it. Lily Ford (talk) 05:36, June 4, 2014 (UTC)